dreadmirefandomcom-20200213-history
Wave-Slide
Wave-Slide (Dex): You can ride a specially crafted waveboard as a conveyance to a shoreline (Speed 80 ft.), provided a surfable wave is present. A surfable wave is a slow spilling wave or fast plunging wave that breaks at a rate at which the wave-slider can maintain a mean speed that is at least equal to the rate of the peel. The typical collapsing and surging breaker waves at a shoreline cannot be surfed, as they lack a steep, smooth face. If you attempt to ride a board not specially crafted for wave-sliding, you take a -3 penalty on your Wave-Slide checks. Making a waveboard requires the Craft (waveboard shaper) skill, as well as the proper wood, cutting tool, and oil. Check: Typical wave-sliding actions do not require checks. You can mount, dismount, and land on a wave without a problem. The following tasks do require checks: (5) Pump, Turtle-roll, Stay on waveboard; (10) Aerial reverse, Leap; (15) Cover slide, Drop-In; (20) Control waveboard in battle, Ollie. Aerial Reverse: You make an aerial flip that turns your waveboard 180 degrees, so as to face backwards for 1 round. To continue riding backwards, an attempt at back-sliding must be made. If you fail the Wave-Slide check, you fall off your waveboard. Back-Slide: After making an aerial reverse, you can continue to wave-slide backwards for as many rounds rounds as your die rolled above the DC. If you fail the Wave-Slide check, you turn around. Control Waveboard in Battle: As a move action, you can attempt to control the waveboard while fighting. If you fail the Wave-Slide check, you can do nothing that round. Cover Slide: You can roll under your waveboard in order to obtain cover while continuing to wave-slide. If you fail the Wave-Slide check, you fall off your waveboard. Drop-In: You intentionally cause your waveboard to drop onto someone (such as a boater, swimmer, or other wave-slider), possibly causing damage, and then you continue wave-sliding. If you fail the Wave-Slide check, you fall off your waveboard. A 10-ft. long, 150 pound solid wood waveboard typically causes 1d6 bludgeoning damage. Larger waveboards, those built with sharp points, or those made out of harder materials, may change type and amount of damage. Leap: You can make your waveboard leap obstacles (up to 20-ft long, 5-ft. high) as part of its movement. If you fail the Wave-Slide check, you fall off the waveboard when it leaves the water surface. Pump: You can make a quick turn to double your speed for 1 round. If you fail the Wave-Slide check, your speed halves for 1 round. Ollie: Any drastic or acrobatic move of the waveboard on a wave. If you fail the Wave-Slide check, you fall off your waveboard. Turtle-Roll: You can hug your waveboard and roll with it through a crashing wave to avoid being pulled toward shore. You can also use it to enter the fetal position and roll with a crashing wave to avoid damage during a wipeout or bail-out. Stay on Waveboard: You can react instantly to try to avoid falling when you take damage or hit a submerged or floating object (such as a reef protrusion or flotsam). This usage does not take an action. Action: Varies. Mounting, dismounting, and catching a wave are move actions. Other checks are noted above. Special: A single-tail waveboard adds a +2 bonus to any waveboard maneuver (a “tail” is the underside shark fin common to a modern surfboard). A twin-tail waveboard adds a +5 bonus. Wave-Slide checks are subject to double the normal armor check penalty and encumbrance penalty. Category:New Skill